1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake noise reduction device and a straddle-type vehicle including the intake noise reduction device.
2. Description of Related Art
A resonator is used to reduce noise generated from a motorcycle. For example, in a motorcycle described in JP 4-306183 A, an air cleaner casing is arranged below a seat, and a resonator is provided between the seat and the air cleaner casing. An inner space of the resonator and an inner space of an air introduction duct of the air cleaner casing communicate with each other via a communication passage (an opening). Thus, aerial vibration of intake noise of an engine transmitted to inside of the air introduction duct resonates with aerial vibration generated in the resonator, and is attenuated.